


that was enough

by combaferre



Series: seeing stars (teacher au) [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, Trick or Treating, annoying babysitters, as always, but they're not teaching, i wrote it last halloween okay excuse me, it is also very short, it's a halloween fic! in the middle of july!, that's the name of my new alt-indie band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combaferre/pseuds/combaferre
Summary: John loves trick-or-treating. He loves giving out candy and making little kids happy. What he doesn't love so much is unsolicited flirting from various guardians and babysitters.(in which John is too attractive and charming for his own good)





	that was enough

“Trick or treat!”

John grinned and knelt down to the little girl’s level. “Hey! Almost didn’t see you there, you’re nearly invisible.”

The girl giggled, teeth shining through her (mildly terrifying) ghost makeup. “Thank you! My mommy made the costume. And my babysitter did my makeup for me!” Her bubbly speech underneath her (honestly, fairly frightening) outfit made John chuckle as he reached for the cauldron of candy he and Alex had set in their doorway. It was missing about a third of its contents, as kids and adults had been constantly stopping by for the past hour or so. Alexander was working in the living room, and wasn’t able to get the door as much, but John didn’t mind. Being a first grade science teacher, he loved interacting with kids in any way possible. He suspected it came from growing up with four younger siblings and not having a kind adult figure to look up to. John smiled at the little girl again as he scooped up a generous handful of candy and dropped it in her bag. 

“Happy Halloween! And tell your babysitter that she did an excellent job with your makeup.” John immediately regretted his decision to play the well-mannered Southern gentleman as the girl’s babysitter, who had been standing behind her, winked at John and, as flirtatiously as possible, said, “Oh, thank you very much.” 

John was mostly wondering how a compliment to a woman about her Halloween makeup skills could lead to blatant flirting, until Alex swooped in and wrapped an arm around John’s waist. 

“Hey, honey. How’s the --” Alex paused to shriek when he saw the little girl. “Ah! Ghost! John, call the Ghostbusters!” 

John snorted and elbowed Alex in the side. “You’re ridiculous.” 

The girl giggled and raised her arms. “Boo!” 

Alex jumped again. “It’s not ridiculous, John, there’s a real ghost here and she’s scaring me. Quick, give her the candy and banish her!” He paused his tirade to look up and flash an overly sunny smile at the girl’s babysitter. “Great job with the makeup, miss. She looks awesome.” Alex pecked John on the cheek once more before retreating into the apartment. 

John threw another smile at the girl, and waved goodbye at the babysitter. He almost felt bad. 

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know in the comments if you want more of these. i don't have any lined up after this but if you have any suggestions or requests, feel free to leave a comment :-)
> 
> thanks for reading and have a nice day !!


End file.
